


John’s Experiment

by Chevon



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221b, Awkward Sherlock Holmes, Baby Rosie Watson, Fluff, Goddaughter Rosie, Godfather Sherlock, Holding Rosie Watson, Humour, John Is Enjoying This Too Much, Not Really Slash (Though I Totally Ship Johnlock), Protective Sherlock Holmes, Series 4, Set Partway Through 4x01, family bonding time, persistent john
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-13 12:06:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18031427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chevon/pseuds/Chevon
Summary: John Watson has an idea: an experimental idea that could either go horribly wrong or surprisingly well. It all depends on how Sherlock reacts. He likes babies, right? Or will at least hold John’s own Rosie for once in his life...won’t he? After all, she doesn’t bite, not that this fact is helping Sherlock with the very idea of holding her for the first time.





	John’s Experiment

“Sherlock,” John sighs out in exhaust as if the very nature of trying to defend his side of the argument is extremely tiring (And he thought taking care of a newborn baby is hard). “She isn’t going to bite you.”

“Of course not, John. The offspring of humans are born without any teeth and lack the proper jaw strength to chew solid food let alone a person so the possibility of her biting me is nigh on impossible.” Sherlock snaps back as if John’s idiotic just for having said that alone and John just sighs out before moving forwards only for Sherlock back up a step, not because of John’s closeness, no, he’s used to that by now. No, he literally backs away from the one-month-old baby known as Rosie Watson in John’s arms, still sound asleep and nestled in her father’s arms, head tucked against his chest.

“Sherlock, I just asked you to hold her. Is that really so difficult for you to do?”

“John, you of all people are aware that human relations and physical contact with anyone is rather difficult for me to...” John sighs out before abruptly moving forwards then putting Rosie against Sherlock’s chest, the man’s hands instantly coming up beneath her on an instinct to protect his goddaughter. John fixes the placement of Sherlock’s hands and arms so that one arm is supporting her upper half and the back of her head as the other holds her bottom half, Sherlock now cradling Rosie in his arms. He then moves back so Sherlock cannot pass her back for the moment and smirks with amusement of the wide-eyed, fearful expression on his best friend’s face which only grows when Rosie snuggles into his chest, gurgling softly. “What is that?! What is she doing?! John!” John says nothing as he walks to the door, leaves the room and closes it behind him, leaving the duo alone to Sherlock’s already panicking state, to begin his unspoken experiment: How will Sherlock cope with taking care of baby Rosie?

He might seem like an idiot, but he isn’t stupid enough to leave Sherlock alone for more than an hour, having spent the hour with Mrs. Hudson who is overjoyed at the idea of Sherlock holding baby Rosie. She joins him to go see the pair back upstairs and they both enter the flat silently so not to startle Sherlock of their presence. However, he instantly smiles at the sight that reaches his eyes and snaps a quick picture of it so Sherlock would never be able to deny how he ended up lying on the sofa with Rosie face-down on his chest, eyes closed and breathing even for the both of them fast asleep, Sherlock seemingly protective of her given by how his arms are still wrapped around her despite being fast asleep. John isn't too surprised that Sherlock fell asleep as he refuses to take breaks for days on end so his body, or 'transport', as Sherlock calls it, has finally gotten him his much needed rest to recharge his energy.

When Sherlock wakes up a few hours later, he instantly panics when he cannot see Rosie until John reassures him that she’s with Molly and Mrs. Hudson downstairs. He lets out a breath he didn’t realise he was holding and then explains to John that Rosie was falling asleep in his arms, but he didn’t want to disturb her as crying would not be ‘compatible with the necessary bond you insist on me and Rosie having. She’s a baby, John. She’d bond with a toothbrush if she held it for more than five seconds.’ Despite his claims, John can already see that he made the right choice for his daughter’s godfather: Sherlock Holmes, the man who’d do anything to protect the ones he loves and should never be messed with when it comes to his family as he’d go to the ends of the earth just to save them.


End file.
